Family
by Chibi Vongola
Summary: Kuroba Kaito and Shinichi are twins. Looking almost the same except Shinichi is a girl, with longer hair and blue eyes. Kaito had violet eyes and short hair but none of those differences matter when Kaito need help from his younder twin sister to trick his class and task force. The girl agrees, amused. Slight AllxShinichi Slight AllxKaito KaiShin(Family)


**Happy Birthday Kuroba Kaito!**

 _June 21st 2015_

Kuroba Kaito and Shinichi are twins. Looking almost the same except Shinichi is a girl, with longer hair and blue eyes. Kaito had violet eyes and short hair but none of those differences matter when Kaito need help from his younder twin sister to trick his class and task force. The girl agrees, amused. Slight AllxShinichi Slight AllxKaito KaiShin(Family)

"You need my help with what Kaito-kun?" A teenaged girl with long black hair said, looking at her older twin brother curiously. "A prank on the task force in my Heist. Onegai Shin-chan" Kaito said and Shinichi smirked. "Of course, I want to see their faces. It'll be fun~" Shinichi smirked and sat down with Kaito, listening to his plan.

Kuroba Kaito had messy black hair and bright violet eyes. He was a prankster, magician and a great actor. Of the two he was the oldest by 2 minutes. He liked pranks, sweets and roses.

Kuroba Shinichi had long black hair and sky blue eyes. She was a detective but calmer and more serious then Kaito. She still enjoyed a good prank though. Her acting skills were better but she had got it from her mother. She was younger by 2 minutes. She loved soccer, mysteries, coffee and reading.

Both had a lot in common, they both were great at acting and pranking. Both enjoyed a challenge and the biggest thing they had in common was their looks They were almost identical. They also had great aim, different styles of guns but other then that, they were both handguns. Another thing, which they got from their father, was they were excellent thieves and had great stealth and acrobatic ability.

Smiling at his little sister, he patted her head and they seperated to go prepare. The next heist was gonna be a blast.

~Time Skip Heist~

Outside the starlight buidling of Tokyo city, sat a large necklace with a huge diamond connected to it. Guards stood around it, a suffocating crowd surrounded it.

"Kuroba couldn't come?" Nakamori said, slightly happy that the teenaged girl couldn't take his spotlight again but also extremely annoyed. The girl never failed to come and for some reason it annoyed him. In his mind, he knew it was because when she was there, kid was easier to track down but he would never admit it.

"Hai, she said she was sick" One of his officers said and he nodded. "Kid should be coming in 5 minutes, get ready" He shouted and his men saluted and ran to their potitions. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1" He counted down and the audience also shouted. The helicopter lights focused on the jewel but then a feminish giggle made everyone and the spare helicopters turn their lights towards the sound.

"Ho Ho~ I'm not late am I?" There in a black sundress and apair of white boots, was a person, obviously a female but people like Nakamori had to be sure. The girl had a black top hat and purple and orange eyes. "Y-You're a girl!" Nakamori shouted in surprise and she nodded with a giggle.

"Who are you?!" Nakamori demanded and the figure giggled. "I am Sora" The figure introduced, taking off their hat to reveal long black hair, she bowed and put her top hat back on. "Your a girl!" Nakamori shouted once again and Sora nodded but was irritated at his decleration.

She smirked and the guys there felt their hearts leap. Sora was in fact very beautiful. With stunning eyes, a great figure and a beautiful face she was the love interest for all the men there.

"Hmm~ Have I missed the show?" A familiar voice said and keeping the lights on Sora the other helicopters focused their lights on Kaito Kid, who was standing on a lampost and holding up the beautiful gem. "Not at all, Kid-kun" Sora said jumping, she used a lampost to stand oposite Kid.

"Sa, Nakamori. Try and catch us, ne?" Sora said as she threw handfuls of roses with glue and feather bombs in them. They covered the task force and the Audience was rewarded by a stunning light show in the sky.

"Here, have a gift of chocolate " Kid smirked and threw melted chocolate bombs at them which had them looking like chocolately chickens. Giggling Sora flipped into the darkness and slipped into a plain white sundress , as it was hot, with a black belt and her usual black watch. She took off her contacts, top hat and replaced her white boots with sandles. She used a black smoke bomb to help her.

She walked out as Kuroba Shinichi, High school detective. "Nakamori, Kid went to the roof" She shouted as her brother flew to the roof. "Kuroba! I thought you were sick!" Shaking her head she explained her excuse. "I felt better so I came" She ran a head of everyone onto the roof.

Making sure no one was coming she reach up and kissed Kaito on the nose. "It was fun tonight Kaito-kun" She whispered and he smiled kissing her on the forehead. "It sure was, I loved your acting. See you at home then" Kaito said a she jumped back and 'glared' at him.

Nakamori bursted through a Kaito laughed. Waving goodbye he launched himself and his glider in to air. Gliding past his sister, the only non chocolately chicken, he placed the necklace on her neck. "I'll get you next time Kid just you wait! You and that Sora girl!" Nakamori ranted as she passed the necklace to him.

"Here you go." She said and she desended down the stairs, waving at some friendly officers. She couldn't wait to get home. She looked out the window of the building and saw the show ended wih her and Kaito's symbols. Kaito's was his little face and hers was in fact a cat with a collar that had a flame charm on it.

~Time skip Kuroba estate~

"Tadaima" Shinichi said and was almost knocked back by a flying hug. "Shin-chan you were great. It was so much fun. Thank you!" Kaito rambled as she laughed. "I had fun to Kaito, maybe I should join your heists more" He was amused and went to get ready for bed, they had school tommorow and Shinichi was moving to Kaito's school.

The day they left middle school, their father told them that he had accidentally signed Shinichi up to a different high school then Kaito. They told him to change it but he said it was too late. They had ignored him for 3 weeks before forgiving him but Shinichi didn't make him anymore of her famous coffee or cookies for her dad for 2 months.

"Oyasumi, Kaito-kun" She said and he smiled. "Oyasumi Shin-chan"

~Time Skip Edoka High~

Kaito arrived as usual but without his usual flamboyant enterance. He sat at his desk quietly and looked out the window. "Kaito…Kaito…Kaito!" He snapped his head back towards his childhood friend Aoko. "What?" She pouted, "I've been calling you for ages, class is about to start" He only nodded and the whole class was worried, he never acted like that.

Was he sick? There train of thoughts came to a screeching halt as behind there teacher, followed a girl. She was the female version of Kaito but with blue eyes. "Ohayou~ My name is Kuroba Shinichi, I hope we'll have fun together~" She sang, a small lily appearing in her hand.

The boys blushed, she had sky blue eyes, long silky black hair and a great figure. Her mouth was curved into a small kitty smirk as she played with the lily in her hand.

A/N: I forgot to mention she has talent for magic as well…hahahaha

"Please sit next to Kuroba-kun" The teacher said, seing as there was no other available seats. "Hai" She said and the moment she sat down, their prank went to it's main stage.

Kaito became his normal prankster self while Shinichi became more, calm and stotic but also kept her signature smirk on her face. 'They just did a personality switch!' Everyone in the class thought and some of them almost fainted from shock.

"Shin-chan, time to have fun." He said and his little detective sister got the hint. "Hai" She simply said and walked to the window, she took out a remote and smirked. "Time to have fun!" She called out and soon almost everyone was in a Llama suit, the teacher in a cow suit.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! We got you!" Kaito burst put laughing as Shinichi sighed, looking at Kaito as she pressed a button on his shirt and the room was filled with smoke.

The smoke cleared after a bit of coughing and Kaito was seen in a butler putfit and Shinichi was in a maid one. Everyone else was in dog outfits, seated in at a table. Which was a bunch of desks put together with a red cloth covering it.

"Shinichi, let's get some puppy chow into these hungry pups" Shinichi went outside and came back with a tray of hidden plates. She smirked at them.

"Let's play a game. Lucky dip, who will get the gourmet food and who will get the dog food" She said and the class hoped they would get something edible.

They played for what seemed like a millenia but then, in the end. It was all Shinichi's cooking so it was all gourmet. "Thanks for welcoming me into this fun class" Shinichi smiled and bowed politely before dragging Kaito home in their normal clothes.

The rest of the class smiled, she was nice. The food trick was a good rest from exams as well. Then they all realised. Kaito, and now Shinichi, were only cheering them up with their pranks.

They all felt grateful but then also felt annoyed. The moment the Teacher stepped out, she had streamers in her hair and paint in her face.

"K-K-KAITOOOOOOOO" She screamed and on the roof, Kaito snapped a picture, laughed and jumped away.

It was fun being with Shinichi.


End file.
